1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a torque setting method and/or apparatus. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a torque setting method and/or apparatus based on a rotation angle and a rotation angular velocity of a walking assistance apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in robot technology, research on improving a human ability through a mechanical assistance is being actively conducted. Among technologies for improving a human ability, research on enhancing a muscle strength is garnering attention. People performing tasks that require muscle strength in a daily life may have a desire for such technology. In addition to research on enhancing muscle strength, research is also being conducted on gait assistance. In addition to a physical treatment, a gait assistance provided through a device may be desirable to those with lower body handicaps.